


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments of AUs

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Female Dino Cavallone, Male Pregnancy, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Pregnant Gokudera Hayato, Sex Slavery, Uke Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: In which I share a whole host of fragments of things - read the individual chapter summaries for more details! These are things I may continue in the future, but are definitely available to be adopted if they catch your id. Happy to discuss them further in the comments. [Link to the Index]





	1. Pregnant!Hayato - Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB: This is not a universe where Shamal is Hayato's biological father!
> 
> Mist Flames and Sex are not a good combination.

He puts the slight rounding of his stomach down to _finally_ having enough food to eat. Between Tsuna dragging him home for Nana's _excellent_ cooking, and Takeshi's tendency to have a whole bento full of exquisite sushi to share and the fact that Kyoko and Haru seem to have decided to drag him out for cake to prove that sweet things needn't be a threat, there's plenty of innocuous explanations for it.

The sluggishness of his Flames, less so. But he's survived without them before; he doubles down on his training; skips the cake and _some_ of the sushi - he can't ignore Takeshi's puppy dog eyes for long - but his belly only continues to expand, and while he manages to get his Storm Flames back to something like normal, his Cloud, and Sun, and even his Rain stay stubbornly out of reach.

He can't afford new pants, so he just stops eating. His stomach can't get any bigger if there's no fuel for it to do so. It's not like he hasn't gone without food before, anyway. He can manage; plenty of water and the pangs will be manageable. But his body has got used to regular food again, and he can't use his Cloud Flames to compensate; he wakes up in one of the infirmary beds, Shamal leering at him? He's confused.

He scrabbles up the bed, away from his mentor; not that that helps with the light headedness. It's more the it helps with the uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach; as does Tsuna thwacking the man. He's so used to the older man chasing woman that he doesn't understand; the bastard won't even normally _touch_ men unless he's being threatened. There's a hissed "Behave, Shamal, or I get you blacklisted from the Vongola's clubs," from his Sky, and the pervert doctor suddenly looks serious.

"You're pregnant Hayato; congratulations, you're going to be a Mother in about eight weeks." The leer is back on the pervert's face; "If you're feeling horny -" Tsuna _actually_ throws him out of the infirmary at that point. Not that that helps with his confusion; he can't be pregnant. He's a _male_ , for fuck sake. But ... a male Flame User and he buries his head in his hands, remembering a particular enthusiastic bout of sex with the baseball idiot where there had been Mist Flames in play.

His Sky is still watching him; "who do I need to get for you, Hayato-kun?" he swallows.

"Takeshi." Tsuna twitches, but it can't be that much of a surprise, given the way the two of them fight with each other and occasionally disappear together, can it? Except his eyes track down, just as the smaller boy turns to leave the room, and he realises that confusion wasn't his Sky's problem. He flops back on the bed and tries to figure out how he's suppose to feel.

He's pregnant. His Flames aren't cooperating - though being pregnant explains _that_ at least. Takeshi's insatiable, his Boss now thinks he's hot and his mentor wants to fuck him despite not liking men. He's _screwed_.


	2. Pet!Tsuna - Tsuna/Xanxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Xanxus decides that Tsuna is pretty and if he's going to be anyone's pet, he should be _his_.

"This is the trash's candidate? He looks more like a catamite than a viable leader for the Vongola." He swallows another large gulp of whisky. "Perhaps I should go and claim him as _my_ catamite. He looks like he'd be fun to fuck."

* * *

"Ssh, it's alright Tsuna. Just sit there and do what I taught you and the trash will ignore you and it'll please me. I might even let you cum if you do well enough."

* * *

"We're going to show the stupid old men who you belong to, sweetheart. There's a reward it in it for you; all you have to do is follow my lead." He's bare; naked other than a skirt and sat in his Xanxus's lap, impaled on his cock. His belly is rounded, their first child resting low, cradled in his hips and he tenses his ass rhythmically around its occupier, the same way he'd been trained to do so in meetings.

Squalo is grinning when he shows the Ninth and the idiot in. Xanxus is sprawled in his normal throne, but it's the pregnant youth in his lap, being kissed by his adopted son that really draws his eye. "Father, let me introduce to the 'mother' of your grandchildren. As you can see, there's already one on the way."

The youth gasps and his son smiles wolfishly. "I do hope you recognize them, Iemitsu. Tsu-kun, say 'hello' to your father." His son's hips twitch, and he realises exactly what sort of power play Xanxus is engaging in even as the bright orange eyes of Primo look at his advisor blankly.

"I don't have a father." He has to restrain his advisor. Especially as his son's hands have snuck under the skirt again. He really will just have to give the boy the Rings; his intuition is quite clear about the fact that Tsunayoshi, the boy he'd hoped would inherit was entirely happy and willingly in his current position. In every respect.

* * *

Tsuna pregnant was a delight. Insatiable and entirely willing to spend long stretches of the day sat in his lap taking load after load of cum; Tsuna as a mother was cute ... but he'd have to get anther bun in his oven as soon as possible. He missed his insatiable cock warmer and the feeling of the baby moving.

He purred to himself. He really would have to go and pick up his boy's true Guardians and make gifts of them to his own. They had done so well picking up the slack while he was occupied that they deserved a reward.

* * *

The first child Tsuna presents Xanxus is a daughter. A Sky gifted and strong and already Active, and prone to chewing on the Vongola Sky Ring; Tsuna is pregnant again within weeks - in fact he's not sure if the boy is ever not pregnant for longer than it takes for the birthing to heal.

* * *

Xanxus's grin at his father whilst holding his daughter ready for her baptism warned Timoteo that he was going to need his Mist's help to deal with Iemitsu _again_. But his granddaughter was strong and Tsunayoshi happy so he just signalled his Guardians to prepare for the outburst.

The jab was more subtle than he'd expected; his granddaughter was named after all three of her grandmothers and the reason why - and the fact that it was his son next to Xanxus, wearing a pretty dress - went right over his advisor's head. He really did need to replace the man.

* * *

The rest of it has a resigned Timoteo debating whether he dare do anything about it given grandbabies as the carrot Xanxus dangled in front of him, and Iemitsu's memory being wiped everytime he realises Tsuna is Xanxus's catamite.

And Giotto trying to persuade Tsuna to lead and him being all, no, I like things this way, and Ricardo smirking and saying he wished Giotto had been so reasonable.


	3. Loser Serves the Winner - Xanxus/Tenth Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The loser serves the winner, dame-Tsuna."
> 
> An AU in which losing the Ring Battles has _permanent_ consequences.

"The loser serves the winner, baka-Tsuna. Remember Hayato's repeated offers?" Tsuna didn't like the smile on Reborn's face as the Cervello tied up Xanxus up; especially when others of the pink haired women were handing out water bottles his intuition insisted were tainted. "You'd have been put to the same use, if you had lost, Tsuna and the Varia are not kind to their toys so just enjoy the show." His Sun was already aroused, already being led into place. "What you do with him after this is up to you, though the family favours two solutions; a brothel centred around the defeated Sky, or using them to ensure that the next generation are _also_ Skies."

When his Sun was done with the Wrath Sky, the man's hole was left blooded and dripping pink fluids. Not that that stopped anther one of the pink haired women leading his Storm into position and guiding him in. "Xanxus had planned for you to spend your days starring in a brand new, purpose built brothel, carrying new Skies for whoever paid the most; you'd have been fairly constantly pregnant." Hayato's stamina was impressive. He was still fucking the hole he'd been guided into. "Of course, your guardians would have been very popular, too. Especially Hibari and Hayato, with their Cloudy natures; a compliant, eager to be fucked Cloud is the daydream of much of the Mafia. Their asses would have had perpetual queues, and their children gratefully adopted."

He watches Hayato finally cum and pull out, and then Takeshi was being led into his place. The hole has stopped trying to close up. "So, Tsuna. Your victory, your will be done; Xanxus and his own must serve. Brothel or broodmare, it's your choice."

Kyoya takes Takeshi's place and he can feel the flaring Cloud Flames. "Broodmare." There's a sinister smile on the face of the Cervello present as they turn on the defeated Sky's Guardians, hands blazing with Indigo light. "After all, the reason this happened, that I was dragged into it in the first place was because there was no other heirs left; he can help me remedy that problem." There's an approving hum from his tutor. Once Kyoya's finally done, one of the Cervello sticks her glowing hand in the cavernous wreck that used to be the Wrath Sky's asshole, pushing in up to the elbow and doing something complicated with her Flames.

It closes back up again when she withdraws her fist, looking pink and fresh, and not like four of seven elements had already abused it. "The winner will breed his prize now." He finds himself drawn to the upturned ass inexorably; he hasn't drunk any of the tainted water, but he's still aroused, still desperate to Fuck in the same way his Guardians had been

"Is the Cavallone an ally, young Decimo? Do you wish to award him the defeated Rain?" The Cervello monitoring Xanxus asks.

He nods, and then remembers the way his Takeshi had reacted to the man. "He and my Rain to share him." He gasps, contemplating the way the long haired swordsman would look beneath the two of them. He wishes the woman would shut up and let him concentrate on the feeling of sliding deep into the ass of the man who had been trying to kill him half an hour ago, and now begged to be fucked hard instead and whose Flames answered to his hand rather than the Wrath Sky's own.

Xanxus is begging for more, and he wonders if he'd have been the same way, tied up in the older teen's place. “Enjoy your victory; thy Will be done, oh Vongola."


	4. Fem!Dino AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The starts of an AU with a female Dino.

There was a large, ornate chair in his bedroom when he finally managed to push his way past the crowd of mafioso that had suddenly decided to occupy his house; it span round to reveal a leggy blonde, fondling a bull whip, an amused looking Reborn on her shoulder.

"You didn't tell my new little brother was so cute, Reborn! Hi sweetheart; I'm Din, this bastard's former student." She was probably in her early twenties, wearing an impossibly short skirt and combat boots with a parka jacket, and long hair pulled back into a braid.

His tutor swatted her fondly with one hand and then jumped down from her shoulder. "Tsuna, Donna Valentina Cavallone; Din, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola's current presumptive heir, and my new student."


	5. Alternatives to World Domination - Byakuran/Everyone

"Isn't this a much better way to spend your days that world domination, Byakuran?" There's no answer, but given that the white-haired Sky's mouth is full of cock, and he's had a ring gag forced on him so he can neither bite not spit it out, he wasn't expecting one. 

Not that the other Sky is fighting, but then he hasn't had either he or Dino's cocks yet. Or Xanxus's for that matter. There was a positive queue of people who "remembered" the Future-That-Never-Would-Be who wanted to take their turn, but the other Skies were getting their turn first.


	6. More Broodmare!Xanxus Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More in this AU: [Broodmare!Xanxus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11052948/chapters/24642369).

Tsu-kun, why is there a boy tied up in your bed?" He squirms in his seat, unsure of how to explain Xanxus and his current function. He looks desperately at his tutor, who inclines his head and turns to explain to his mother for him.  
  
Xanxus lost and he owes your son a 'magically' enforced forfeit, Maman. But it means grandbabies for you to spoil, soon and in plentiful numbers." That was, apparently the right thing to say. He does wonder about her sometimes.  
  
"If he's bearing my grandbabies, you should make sure to feed him up Tsu-kun. He looks a bit skinny to me."

* * *

He's gotten kind of used to having the older boy in his bed, and it's been interesting to watch his belly grow round with the heir he's planted there. If anything Xanxus has become even more desperate and horny with it, and he has to make sure to leave him full of a toy of some sort while he's at school; he's beginning to see why the brothel option was so very popular. Especially as you could them pregnant and then make a profit dealing with their hormones.  
  
(He imagines himself in Xanxus's place, so unspeakably horny that an endless line of men fucking his ass seemed like a good idea. It makes him squirm in his seat and he slides out of school at lunchtime to make use of Xanxus for stress relief.)

* * *

It only takes three months for him to come to term, too. Fortunately it's a Sunday when the contractions start, and it's an easy birth - not surprising when Xanxus had been deliberately modified that way.  
  
He suspected that letting Dino or Kyoya fuck him during the contractions would make it even faster, but while it takes a little while for the baby to get into position, her delivery is amazingly fast, like she's just sliding out. (He actually lubricated his hand once she's out and explores the inside of the older boy while he's out of it, finding the open passage to the womb the Cervello had created. He's incredibly tempted to stick his cock in there, but his daughter needs his attention.)  
  
He likes to fuck Xanxus while he's breastfeeding their daughter. It's an incredibly arousing sight - the older boy who had tried so hard to kill him feeding their daughter and begging for his cock - and makes it hard for him to keep his hands off Xanxus. when she gets a little older, he'll have to stop, but then there'll be a new little one to look forward to. He can already feel Xanxus's Flames shifting, preparing to host a new baby.  
  
He wants a boy this time, and Xanxus's body is happy to oblige. (He does let Kyoya fuck a needy Xanxus through his contractions; it leaves him so open that he barely manages to catch his son.)  
  
That leaves him wondering whether he can have twins from the older boy. Or even triplets; he's answered by the simply enormous size the teen swells to during his next pregnancy. So big that he has to help him too and from the bathroom.  
  
(The answer when Xanxus does give birth is he should be careful what he wants when he fucks him; there were six babies, three sets of identical twins occupying his prizes body.)  
  
Nana is delighted by her eight grandbabies, and he seals the older boy's womb for a while. He's the only one allowed to breed him, but his Guardians have been expressing an interest again and he's feeling generous. (Belphegor takes a full ten months to come to term, and Kyoya much prefers his prey not pregnant.)  
  
(They make a straight swap for a trial period; Belphegor is very pretty pregnant and in his bed and Kyoya is quite happy to let him watch Xanxus being filled with ever increasing sized cocks. Dino has Squalo with him in Italy, and Takeshi has accompanied them.)  
  
And Bel comes with a Hayato who wants to be bred too, not that he can be without the modifications, but bless him he tries.

* * *

"I much prefer the realities where you lost the Ring Battle Tsu-kun. Though Xanxus is always cruel and would  _never_  let me buy exclusive access to your ass; on the other hand, I do adore the two daughters I bought the rights to breed on you. They're always my little princesses. But they're missing here; I'll have to get them from you once I've won. It'll be so much fun. And my wreaths need their children, too."


	7. Tsuna Loses + Cursed Broodmare - Tsuna/Byakuran

"I'm so glad you lost, Tsu-kun; would you believe there are realities where you didn't? Where you end up as Vongola Decimo, and are all up tight and prudish about sex rather than begging men to stick their cock in your ass. I've bought two daughters from you this time, so there's going to be a whole lot of sex while I make sure they're firmly planted in that womb of yours; I have the whole week, and then you'll only be seeing my guardian and i until they're born. That cost me a tidy fortune, so be good, Tsu-kun." The fingers that spread his cheeks, exposing the tight furl of a hole that's had a whole month to heal without anything up it at _all_. "If I didn't know that the Decimo has had four off you, and that your average day features a cock every half an hour, Tsu-kun, I'd think you were a _virgin_. Would you wail like one if I just stuck my cock in you?"  
  
Not that the talkative Sky does; instead there are slender lube covered fingers and his ass twitches greedily at having something up it finally, but it only ramps the fire in his blood higher, until he's moaning and drooling around the ring gag in his mouth. "Will you bite if I take that silly gag out of your mouth, Tsu-kun? It's not necessary, not if I'm going to breed you; who did you bite that the Decimo insisted on it? Him?"  
  
He can't answer, not with the gag in place, or he'd tell the talkative Sky that he'd asked for it, that it made it easier to suck the cocks that gave him the cum to quench the fire in his blood, and meant that he didn't bite accidentally when two men were sharing him; he hated the taste of blood. Instead he thrusts back within the confines of the bindings, trying to encourage the Sky to hurry up and fill him.  
  
Not that his torturer does; there's more lube, more than his ass needs, given the Cervello had modified it so thoroughly for the demands their Curse would place upon it, and the man carries on fingering him, gently opening him up - his subconscious tells him it is the gentle anyone has been with him since he lost the Ring Battles; Xanxus's breeding of him had left him in need of a Sun after each and every round, and had left him as sore as he'd been sated by the taking, and the queue of strangers he'd taken whilst he was pregnant had rarely bothered to do more than stick their cock in one of his holes. If they chose his ass, they generally activated the Sun Flame powered device that forced him into an artificially elongated orgasm and rutted until they came - if they'd paid enough, filling him with their cum. If his mouth, he had to work harder to make them cum.  
  
He relaxes into the gentleness, and squeaks when the cage around his genitals was unfastened, "I'm beginning to think I should just steal you, Tsu-kun. Such a treasure and the Decimo doesn't know how to use you to your best effect; how long is it since you actually came, rather than had this -" he flicks the crystal implanted in his flesh, making him whimper, "- force you into one, simply to milk a customer of his cum?" Fingers found and massaged his prostate and he shivered. "When was the last time this spot had attention paid to it, Tsu-kun?" He couldn't do anything but whimper as his neglected cock filled with blood and non Flame induced sensation warred with the curse in his blood.


	8. Smuggling Contraband - Tsuna & co and butt plugs

"It's quite simple; you need to be hide this inside your body for the next eight hours." Reborn holds up something vaguely egg shaped, with a T-shaped stalk, one each the color of their Flames. "They're large enough to hide a variety of useful tools in case of law enforcement, and no one will look at them twice.

He palmed the remote, with its brightly colored buttons making it clear which belonged to each of the boys. The orange and blue containers were the smallest, with the yellow one just a little larger. The purple and red ones were _enormous_ in comparison.

"The easiest place to hide them will be inside those lovely butts you all possess. Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei, yours are starter models; Hibari, Gokudera, you’ve got _larger_ ones, for obvious reasons. and if those are a little _small_ , I have some even _bigger_ ones.” Tsuna swallowed at the size of the things that his older two Guardians were handed; they were close to the size of his fist, and his eyes widened further at the warning there were even bigger sizes to come. “And as you and Gokudera both have had _plenty_ of practise at this, you can help the others insert theirs. _I_ will remove them this evening, and inspect your ... progress. And I will introduce you to your instructors for this.”

“Hn. You take the loud herbivore and the baseball herbivore, Gokudera; I’ll deal with the little animal.” The bomber scowled, and a lit stick of dynamite appeared in his hand.

“Why do you get Jyuu-“ there was a tonfa abruptly across his throat, “- fine. But be gentle with his innocence, or I’ll -“ the object in Hayato’s hand doubled in size, and he shot an indignant look at the Cloud, who just smirked.

He found himself dragged off, crowded into a corner, and his pants unceremoniously pushed off his hips. “Is the bomb herbivore correct, omnivore?” He’s still trying to understand where the object was even suppose to go. Why had - a slick finger plunged into his virgin ass, and he yelped. “He was; oh today is going to be _very_ amusing, omnivore.” One finger was rapidly two, and then the thing was being pressed inside and he didn’t like _this_. It felt _huge_ , and it had been so small compared to the ones his tutor had handed his Storm and Cloud.

He squirmed, and squeezed and tried to get it back out, but every time he came close, the Cloud pushed it back in again, and then it was growing so his hole _couldn’t_ open wide enough without so much pain he stopped trying. “Better, little animal.” He was rewarded for stopping fighting it’s presence in his body by a biting kiss and the Cloud redressing him, and then he got to watch as Hibari-san shed his own slacks and boxers and pressed his far larger thing into his ass, without even the faintest of winces.

“Hibari-san?” He doesn’t voice the rest of his question, not able to put it into words.

“Hn. Your ‘brother’ is a _very_ thorough tutor. And as generously endowed as his namesake.” He blinked at the non-sequitur; he wasn’t sure he understood the connection, but his expression must of amused his Cloud, given the kiss he pressed on him once he had put his clothes back together again. “And your bomb herbivore regularly allows the swordsman to rut on him.” His eyes widen as he puts the pieces together.

“Hiieee! Hibari-san and Hayato-kun are _UKES_?!” He jerks upright in surprise, only for the thing in his ass to shift, settling against his prostate. The prefect - his _Cloud_ \- moves suddenly, a tonfa in his hand, but he could see the faintest signs that the Cloud was having to concentrate on his movements in order to make them.

“Hn.” He ducked the first blow, but was distracted by the way the object in his ass shifted; rather than also managing to duck the second blow, it connected, and suddenly there was a shock of pleasure as vicious vibrations pressed into something in his butt. It stole his breath and erased the pain of the blow and the discomfort of the size of what was filling him. It stopped as sharply as it had started, and then the Cloud was coming at him again, a ‘wao’ on his lips.

“I forgot to mention that all of the training devices are set to vibrate when certain conditions are met. Oops.” He half-glared at his tutor and received the standard blow from Leon - and another shock of pleasure as his reward. “Careful, Tsuna. Wouldn’t want to mess your trousers by cumming.” His eyes crossed, briefly, as the pain was overwritten by pleasure.

His Storm returned with Takeshi and Ryohei, both somewhat subdued - he suspected Takeshi was going to be being _very_ gentle with Hayato for a while - Ryohei on the other hand was having to concentrate _very_ hard just to walk in a straight line. “This is EXT-“ his Sun’s triggering condition was obvious by the way his hand fisted and his breath rushed out. His pants were quite obviously ruined, too.

"I think we're going to have to combine this lesson with another one judging by the state of your Sun, Tsuna." There were five cages in his tutor's hand now, and his Cloud was glaring.

"Just because the noisy herbivore can't control -" Reborn ostentatiously pressed the purple button on the remote and Hibari-san stopped mid-sentence.


End file.
